I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for creating an ornamental design or tattoo on a portion of human skin by blocking tanning rays of the sun with an applique. Also disclosed is a method of forming the applique and a method of use.
II. Background of the Invention
Recently there has been a fashion trend (particularly among the younger members of the population) to adorn the human body with tattoos. However, the tattooing procedure requires use of a needle and dye to affix a design permanently or semi-permanently in the skin of a part of the body, such as an arm or leg. Tattooing has many drawbacks, such as the permanency of the tattoo, as well as pain and possible infection associated with the application of the tattoo.
Likewise, it is known to adorn fingernails or toenails of a person with nail coverings such as nail polish or self-adhesive nail coatings, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,840. However, nail coverings and nail coatings are restricted to use on the nails. Likewise, it is known to apply paint directly to the body However body paints are not well suited for detailed ornamentation Thus, it is desirable to provide a manner of adornment of the body without the problems associated with tattoos and other methods of adornment.